Storms and Hormones
by Shipperwolf
Summary: Megamind is introduced to something he's never had to face before...MM/RR


Ok, I have NO idea where this came from. It just spilled out. And yes, it's yet another one of my fics that seems VERY random, and this one is even moreso. So I apologize in advance...

I hope you like it anyway! Plz RnR

I do not own jack. I mean Megamind.

* * *

The power was out.

Megamind made his way into the apartment building, an understandably wary Carlos eyeing him as he stepped aside.

He strode towards the elevator, pressed the button….

And remembered that the blasted power was out.

His eyes had adjusted well enough in the darkness, and emergency lighting provided him at least some guidance to the entrance of the stairwell.

He looked down at himself-still in pajamas, wearing black-bat fuzzy slippers-he shouldn't have rushed out so quickly, but…

* * *

He was fast asleep when he'd heard it.

The familiar ring of a cell phone—_his_ cell phone. Roxanne had made him return Bernard's phone to him after she made him rehydrate the poor man.

His ringtone, "Back In Black", made him smile despite his rude awakening. His still loved his "bad boy" music…being super-heroic and more socially responsible wouldn't change that.

As he reached blindly to the side for the device, he heard another noise that proved much less satisfying to his ears.

Thunder.

Bright flashes of light flickered into the newly installed windows of his lair -again, a rather strong suggestion by Roxanne: "It would be nice for you to let some more sunlight into this place—brighten up your home, support your new view on life."

And normally, he enjoyed the light…but not at three o'clock in the morning.

His long fingers finally found the still singing phone, and flipped it open as he brought it his ear.

"Ollo—eh_—hello?_"

Her voice in his ear sounded almost timid, small, and unusual for her:

"Megamind?"

His eyes shot open, and fully awake, he jumped onto his feet faster than he had ever done anything in his life.

He hadn't even waited to hear what Roxanne was calling about…

* * *

His steps echoed in the empty stairwell, but if anyone could hear they would know he was practically running up them.

He reached her floor. Walked _very_ briskly down the hallway. Opened her door (it wasn't locked?).

The apartment was very dark, aside from the light provided by the now frequent flashes of lightning. It didn't matter. He knew her apartment well enough by now to find his way around it.

"Roxanne?"

Silence.

He tried again, louder.

"Roxie?"

His eyes darted around the living room as he walked around it, carefully making his way to the hall that led to her room. He fingered the dehydration gun at his side.

His heart rate increased as he began to panic.

And then he heard it:

"In here, Megamind."

He didn't realize he was holding his breath until it came rushing out of his lungs like a roaring jet-engine.

Opening the door to her room, he released his grip on the gun when he saw her…in bed…seemingly unharmed.

Of course, he had overreacted.

He wanted to reduce himself to a dehydrated blue cube right there….

"Roxanne? What's wrong? Are you…alright?" Just because there was no evil villain holding her hostage in her own apartment, didn't mean she wasn't hurt.

He was at her bedside before she could even respond.

"I'm fine…I guess."

"You guess? Why is your door unlocked?"

"I, uh, unlocked it for you. I figured you were on your way."

Why on earth did she sound so timid? This was so not her….

"Okaayy….sooo…"

He hesitated, and with a small huff she pulled the blankets over her head. He cocked his head to the side, now very much confused.

"Immrfrdostrms…." Was the incoherent mumble that came whispered from underneath the thick material.

"I'm sorry, what? Roxanne, what on earth did you call me…."

"I'm afraid of storms!" He heard it that time.

Wait….what?

Roxanne is….afraid of something? Impossible.

And storms? Really?

He couldn't help it….he chuckled. And immediately regretted it. With a small flare of what he could tell was embarrassed anger, she flipped the blankets forward to expose furrowed brows and piercing eyes that he could see clearly even in the dark.

"It's not funny. It's….ridiculous. Embarrassing. A childhood fear that I thought I'd overcome. In fact…I HAD overcome it! I've been fine with thunderstorms for years now! Why would I suddenly be feeling like this agai-" She trailed off, staring at him.

And with a frustrated groan, ducked back under the blanket.

He could only stand there and scratch at his head.

He was getting annoyed now, but not with her, not entirely. He was simply not used to being so confused. And Roxanne was NOT helping by hiding away.

So he decided to solve the situation the only way he knew how.

He could practically hear Roxanne's breath catch in her throat when he climbed underneath the blankets beside her.

"Alright, _now_….you're afraid of storms? Or you were, rather? Is that why you called me?" His voice was laced with a bit too much frustration, and he took a deep breath when she nodded hesitantly.

"Honestly- and I know you're going to think this is absolutely ridiculous- but….I think I'm only freaking out because I wanted you here. Before….before 'us', I was fine. I did feel a bit nervous during the most violent storms, but I truly haven't felt this panicky since I was a little girl. I think it's somehow because of you….because I knew you could be here, with me, and you weren't. Does that make ANY sense?"

He nodded confidently.

"No."

Underneath the comforter, he watched as she threw her hands to her face and groaned.

"Nevermind. I'm sorry I bothered you so early in the morning. Just…go back home…go back to sleep." Turning over, she showed her back to him.

Truly, he didn't understand. Then again…there were a LOT of things about women he didn't get. Maybe it was…."hoormonies"?

He had no idea what to do, but as he reached forward to touch the soft cloth of her pajama top, he decided he didn't want to leave. For some reason, one he did not quite grasp, his Roxanne needed him.

So he would be there for her.

He felt her stiffen at first when his arm reached around to pull her against his chest. He showed no hesitation, something that surprised even him. This was the first time he'd been in her bed. But honestly…he was just too confused-slash-determined to feel nervousness.

Leaning forward to bring his lips to her ear, he swore she shuddered slightly when he spoke:

"Do you mind if I stay?"

His now perfectly clear vision (he could see in the dark…how had he not realized this before?) made out her small smile as she looked back at him.

"I wouldn't have called you if I didn't want you to stay."

He smiled back….

And then looked at her blankly.

But she'd just said she wanted him to go home….

Wait….

_What?_

_

* * *

_

Women, right? We don't know what we want, even when we want it. I wrote this mostly for fun, and partly to _poke_ fun at my own gender. C'mon...you know its true. We get weird when we're hormonal. Hope you enjoyed, and uh...weren't insulted in any way. Lovies!

OH, right...the doorman's name IS Carlos right? Correct me if I'm wrong plz. ^.^


End file.
